


Prove It

by Penny4urthot



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angel Reyes - Freeform, Angel Reyes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Mayans - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: Tumblr request106- “Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? Cause if you did then we are having sex. Right now.”109- “If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the next week.”With Angel





	Prove It

You were sitting in the passenger seat of your jeep wrangler, singing and dancing to the song _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails. Angel was driving and was having a difficult time keeping his eyes on the road while you were practically stripping in the front seat.

“Why the hell does this song come on the playlist when we are ten minutes away from your mom's house?” Angel sarcastically asks as he watches you swing your hair around from the corner of his eye. It was Sunday which meant dinner at your mom's house.

“I don't know and I don't care!” you yelled at him as you continued to dance around in your seat.

“I wanna fuck you like an animal!” you screamed along with the song running your hands down your body. Angel quickly turned the music down.

“Why does this song turn you into a stripper?” he laughed as he watched you continue to sway your hips in your seat.

You ignored his comment and kept singing “I wanna feel you from the inside!” you sang along with the music as you looked over at him and gently bite your lip which you knew would drive him crazy.

“Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? Cause if you did then we are having sex. Right now,” he joked as he looked over at you with a smile. You kept on dancing in the seat completely ignoring his comments.

“Help me! It's your sex I can smell,” you began to sing along to the song again, as you rubbed your hands down your body yet again. This time when you brought your hands back up you lifted the hem of your tank top up exposing the black lace bra you wore underneath which immediately caught Angel's attention. He now shut the music off completely.

“If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the next week.”

“Prove it,” you said looking at him with a daring smile.

All it took for him to slow the car down was for you to bite your lip again while still smiling. He pulled over into a vacant lot and undid his seatbelt. Climbing out of the car, he left it running with the AC on. You squealed with excitement as he opened the passenger side door and crashed his lips to yours. He reached around and undid your seat belt. Angel moved your legs so you were facing him and he grabbed under you ass lifting you up which caused you to wrap your legs around his waist.

He pulled you out of the car and slammed the door shut then pushed you roughly against the outside of your Jeep. The car was slightly burning your skin from the sun that was beaming down on it, but you didn't care. Angel pressed his hips into yours and his tongue entered your mouth exploring every part of it.

He moved you away from the door, his mouth still connected with you as he opened the back seat and sat you down. He unwrapped your arms from his neck and laid you back. Your ass was hanging off the seat halfway out the door, giving him the access he needed. Angel lifted your hips up and ripped your shorts and panties down your legs, throwing them behind you. You could hear them land on the seat. Angel quickly inserted a finger into you.

“God your so wet, already ready for me Princesa,” he murmured as he inserted a second finger into you and kept a fast and hard pace. He pulled his hand out and quickly undid his jeans and pulled them down enough to expose his thick, hard cock. You couldn't help the smile on your face when you saw him line himself up with you. You moaned when you felt the tip of his cock run across your slit, teasing you in a way you loved, but also hated.

“Please,” you begged. He knew exactly what you wanted. He pulled back and thrusted completely in you. You didn't want time to adjust to his length and he knew it. You wanted to be fucked hard, just like he promised. He pounded into you rougher than he ever had as if he was punishing you for your teasing earlier. Angel grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders giving him a new angle and allowing him to push himself even further into you. A loud whimper escaped your mouth at the new angle. He was hitting all the right spots.

“Damn baby, your so fucking tight,” he groaned out as he continued to thrust into you. He held your legs and pulled them so that you were even closer to him. He snaked his arm down and started to rub your clit with his hand. The only sounds that could be heard were your moans and the sound of his skin slapping against yours. You were close, you started to feel the tingle in your legs as they started to shake. He started to thrust harder within you and began rubbing your clit faster than before.

“Holy fuck Angel!” you screamed out as rippling shockwaves of pleasure ran through your entire body. Your legs continued to shake as he rubbed your now overly sensitive clit. It only took seconds for another orgasm to come over you, your vision fading to black as you moaned out a mixture of curse words.

Angel’s moved his hands back to your legs pulling you to him as he continued to fuck you hard. You felt his cock pulsating within you signaling his release was close. You heard a low grunt escape Angel's lips as he came deep within you. He slowly pulled his cock out of you and watched as some of his cum dripped down to your ass.

He quickly pulled his pants up and opened the passenger side door reaching into the glove compartment to get some tissues. He gently wiped you off and laughed when you tried to stand up but failed miserably as your legs were still shaky from the earlier orgasms. He put his arms around your waist and helped you get back into the front seat after you pulled your pants up.

“Told you that you wouldn't be able to walk,” he laughed and gave you a wink.

“Shut up, asshole,” you joked as he shut the car door for you. You silently prayed the strength in your legs would return before you got to your mom's house.


End file.
